In order to observe, photograph or hunt wild birds and animals in their natural habitat, it is necessary for an observer not to be seen since wild birds and animals are usually startled on seeing a human being or by seeing something which does not naturally fit into their environment.
Ground blinds have been in common usage for centuries and these blinds are typically made by cutting trees, bushes, grasses or the like to generally surround the observer who can peek through the spaces between the foliage. Disadvantages of ground blinds are that they damage the environment, they cannot be easily moved from place to place and they require a great deal of time and effort to construct.
Various portable blinds have been suggested such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,766 to Kohlbeck, 3,220,766 to Kates, 3,513,605 to Smith, 3,540,170 to Flowers, 3,622,201 to Radig, 3,848,352 to Sayles, 3,886,678 to Caccamo, 3,902,264 to Radig, 4,224,754 to Derryberry and 4,364,193 to Visco.
The aforementioned patented portable blinds generally either are too bulky to move from place to place or they are very difficult to set up and take down. Furthermore, they are not easily connected to a pack frame and they cannot rotate about 360.degree. without alarming the birds and animals sought to be observed, photographed or hunted.
Still another type of blind is a tree stand which is quite often used for hunting deer. Such tree stands are sometimes permanent wherein nails are used to hold lumber to the tree. Portable stands are also used. While some of these tree stands do not require penetration of the bark, still many of such tree stands at least require penetration of the bark for steps to gain access to such portable stand. Consequently, the environment can be damaged by both permanent and temporary tree stands.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable blind which is light weight and easy to pack to the place of use, is easy to set up and which can be easily rotated about 360.degree. without startling birds or animals being observed in their natural habitat.